


The Poster-Bombing Matchmaker Droid

by deathbyspaceglam



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Matchmaker BB-8, recruitment posters, the poster is based on the Vanity Fair cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: As part of Yolo Ziff’s new line of recruitment posters, Finn, Poe, Rose, and BB-8 pose together for a poster. BB-8 has another idea.





	The Poster-Bombing Matchmaker Droid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stormpilotweek 2.0 with the prompts “matchmaker BB-8” and “poster boys of the Resistance”.

“Alright, now look at the camera, that’s good,” said the photographer, starting the timer on the camera. “Now just hold that pose for a few seconds.”

Finn stared into the camera, Poe’s hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, he felt something bump against his leg. He immediately lost his balance and fell over.

“Kriff!” said Poe, quickly grabbing Finn before he hit the ground. BB-8 beeped out what sounded like a snicker. Finn looked up- _oh_. Poe was quite handsome up close, especially with his curls falling across his face and his eyelashes--

_Click._

Behind them, Rose, unable to contain it anymore, burst into peals of laughter. Finn blushed.

\---

“You know, considering Yolo’s angle for these posters, this actually isn’t that bad,” said Poe as the three of them analyzed the photo.

Rose nodded. “Yeah, the way Finn’s looking at you as you hold him? If that doesn’t say ‘Resistance camaraderie,’ I don’t know what does.”

Finn studied the photo again. He had to admit, there was some truth to what Poe and Rose were saying. The way Poe was holding him and the way Rose was covering her mouth with her eyes narrowed in laughter did suggest that people in the Resistance were friends regardless of what job they performed, in a bit more dramatic of a way than just the three of them standing side-by-side facing the camera. But… he remembered a moment in the First Order when he’d seen two troopers mockingly dip each other. Was this really how they wanted to send that message?

\---

Not even a week after the poster was aired to the Holonet, people from all over the galaxy started joining the Resistance in droves. Finn was surprised, not least because, as Rose was quick to point out, many of the new recruits felt that Yolo Ziff’s latest poster was a refreshing break from traditional recruitment posters.

“They’ll fit right in,” Poe commented, his arm around Finn and a burning adoration in his eyes. 

BB-8 chirped happily.


End file.
